


Rambling Goons

by strangeworks



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreseen Future, One Shot, References to Drugs, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/pseuds/strangeworks
Summary: Siggy is having romantic issues after her husband's death. The Seer sees someone in the distance but refuses to tell her, and has his own plans in mind.Brief one-shot between The Seer and Siggy.





	

Siggy stood over her husband, Earl Haraldson, tears streaming down her face - however, her physcial emotions betrayed her. There was a lack of pain where the grief should be as she stared into the lifeless, clouded eyes of her lover.

_~_

**_Almost a year later._ **

Rollo was quite a nice man, but he just couldn't make a move. To tell the truth and be honest, Siggy disliked initiating relationships, it made her feel somehow masculine -  _heh -_ she laughed to herself. She was far from feminine, that's for sure.

She'd done alright making friends with a would-be enemy, yet, that longing for love still burned in her heart passionately. She missed Earl Haraldson, yes, but she could not stay a widow for eternity just so.

As she washed the shields and weapons in a tub, she saw Lagertha approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Siggy." Lagertha stopped by the tub. Siggy kept her head down. "Hello, Lagertha." She said finally, standing up and meeting the shield-maiden's eyes. Light conversation soon turned into complaining - Siggy spoke as if under the influence of a mushroom or a glass of wine. "I  _need_ a man. I can't stand it anymore."

Lagertha merely listened, a small smirk resting on her face, almost as if judging Siggy's perceived frailty and loneliness. "What should I do?" Siggy asked as she scraped the crusted blood and guts off of a sword. 

"Go to the Seer. Ask what your future holds."

"Ew. That man who looks like he crawled out of a hole? What would he know about my future?" Siggy dried her hands on her shirt and looked at Lagertha dumbfoundedly.   
"He speaks in riddles, but his prophecies always come true. You have to learn to decipher them properly..." Lagertha trailed off, scratching her arm thoughtfully. "But sometimes they're impossible to decipher any meaning."

Siggy nodded, then returned to her task, completely ignoring Lagertha's presence. Lagertha walked off towards the water, leaving Siggy alone to gather her thoughts.

 

**Four hours later, evening.**

A short rap on the door and a deep grunt allowed Siggy to enter the dark, poor-lighted room.  
"What do you want?" The Seer's voice was chillingly raspy and menacing. 

"I want to know what the future has in store for me." Siggy shouted.

"No need to shout. I'm blind, not deaf. Although - one could say metaphorically blind."

Siggy scrunched her face in confusion as she sat down in front of the seer.

"Let us see... Siggy Haraldson." The Seer pushed his sleeves out of the way of his hands as he moved closer to Siggy. Unsure what the ritual entailed, Siggy remained where she was, half-holding her breath.

"Hmmm..." The Seer was making soft, questionable noises as his face was nearly in her's. Siggy felt her stomach churn at the man's rancid smell. "Ahhhh." The Seer spoke slowly, letting his breath trail across Siggy's face.   
"Eugh..." Siggy couldn't contain her disgust at the most putrid and rancid scent she'd smelled in her life.

"I see a man who is secluded..." The Seer finally spoke, slightly drawing away from Siggy. "He is a great help to the group and never turns anyone down."   
The Seer returned to Siggy's face. Siggy shut her eyes. "Who is it? What's his name?" She asked quickly, wanting to get this over with.

"He has no name." The Seer said simply. 

"No nam-  _ah!_ " Her words were cut off by one swift movement- the Seer's lips were pushed into Siggy's, violently and hungrily gnawing as his hands grabbed her arms.  
"Agh! Get away from me!" Siggy's shout was muffled by the Seer's charcoal-lined lips. Feeling her stomach contracting and a stinging sensation move up her throat. With a heave, she threw up her previous meal all over the man.

"What the-"

Siggy felt another wave of nausea, but it subsided.

"Get out! Get out of here! You disgust me." The Seer shouted.

Siggy ran for the door and threw it open, giving one last glance at the Seer covered in pinkish-red vomit. 

_I'm never going back there; if that's what he does to people!_

Little did Siggy know...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my... just what is this creation?


End file.
